


The Tiny White Bat - Excess Energy

by Cirilla Godefroy (Cumbersnatched)



Series: The Tiny White Bat [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bat cuddles, Bats, Because turning your favorite characters into bitty bats is a thing and adorable, Cute, Fluff, Gen, Nesting, super fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 14:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20818673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cumbersnatched/pseuds/Cirilla%20Godefroy
Summary: Tiny white bat Geralt has pent up energy and his instincts take over, helping him release it.





	The Tiny White Bat - Excess Energy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The tiny white bat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771897) by [embeer2004](https://archiveofourown.org/users/embeer2004/pseuds/embeer2004). 

> It's all Embeer's fault :3 you're the best. Please do read her 'The Tiny White bat' which inspired this!
> 
> Timeline: This is early on, maybe a week after Regis leaves to hunt down a solution which takes about a month.
> 
> To the bat cuddle mobile!

_Geralt_

The scritchy scratch of a sharp quill on paper roused Geralt from his nap. He was in the nest-box-thing Dettlaff had put together for him, curled up in the center of the Regis-smelling linen shirt and enjoying the warmth. He’d just eaten a full meal of a grape and a few blueberries a while ago and _really_ just wanted to sleep! He’d had hope of going back to his nap too because after a moment the scratching stopped and he let out a relieved little trill as he relaxed again.

But after another few seconds it started back up. Scritchy scratch! Scratchy scritch! Annoying as heck to his sensitive ears! He let out a tiny huff and peered over the edge of the nest towards the raven haired vampire.

Dettlaff was engrossed in whatever he was drawing and paid no heed to the wavy dark hair that fell down and framed his face, lost as he was in his focus. Geralt watched as the vampire’s large arm and hand shifted minutely in time with the scratching. His beady yellow and black eyes honed in on the movement, suddenly _very interested._

Digging himself out of the shirt and skins, he quietly shuffled down the book-ramp to the desk. Dettlaff paid him no mind, apparently having blocked out most background noise. Geralt couldn’t see his face—didn’t care. His ears were twitching and honed in on the quill in the vampires hand. The scritchy scratch suddenly pulled at him—something inside him found the sound incredibly _tantalizing._

Geralt had quietly crawled to the vampires elbow, and watched as the arm lifted to dip the quill into a pot of ink nearby, then lowered to continue making the scratching noises. The vampires hand shifted minutely, but sometimes darted left, other times right. Sometimes closer and sometimes further. Before Geralt even knew what he was doing, the hand had shifted awfully close and the tension that he had instinctively been coiling in his tiny legs released and he pounced.

Geralt’s itty bitty wing claws bit into the back of the vampires hand and he used them to quickly propel himself forward—aiming for the quill. He felt Dettlaff jerk and make a surprised sound but it was background noise to him now, he was focused on the quill and the sound it had been making!

Suddenly the quill was below him and he was thrown into motion. The surface of the desk fell away and suddenly little yellow and black eyes met crystal blue.

“Just what do you think you’re doing, Geralt?” Dettlaff didn’t sound annoyed—merely amused.

Geralt let out an indignant little shriek at having been interrupted and shuffled around, making to jump off the hand towards the feathery quill again.

“Careful witcher, don’t break yourself!” Dettlaff’s other hand caught him midair and Geralt puffed up his white fur, annoyed.

“I thought you were sleeping, little bat,” the vampire teased, his eyes glittering in the light of the lantern with mirth.

_I was! But the scratching sound was so annoying and it…_

Geralt then realized what he’d been doing and if he had cheeks they’d have been flaming by that point. He immediately lost his puffed up appearance and straightened up the best his tiny bat form would allow. Anything to save what dignity he had left!

“Are you done, little witcher?” A finger came up and gently stroked the soft fur on his back and Geralt let out an embarrassed little chirp in response.

“Alright then, _behave_ yourself,” Dettlaff chided him as he gently put him back down on the desk.

Geralt pointedly did not look at the quill and instead shuffled over to the parchment paper Dettlaff had been drawing on.

Up close it was hard to get a look at the context of the whole thing, but it looked like Regis leaning against a tree reading a book, with the castle of Beauclair in the background. Dettlaff was lounging next to him, his head in Regis’s lap. He let out a trill of appreciation and blinked up at the vampire.

“Do you like?”

Geralt bobbed his head.

“Thank you, I do hope he will as well.”

Dettlaff picked the quill back up then and dipped it into the ink. The scratching noises started up again and immediately his ears focused on it. He couldn’t stop it!

He felt embarrassment well up inside him as his instincts overrode his logic and reasoning, and soon enough he’d pounced on the hand that held the quill once again.

“Witcher!...”

Geralt had latched onto the fingers with his wing claws, and his jaws had latched on to the finger closest to the quill. Little yellow eyes and ears slowly focused on the vampire above him who arched a brow questioningly. Inwardly cringing, he forced his jaw to unlock and he licked his fangs. Embarrassment flooded through him. The instincts he felt in this body overwhelmed him and he just couldn’t get control!

Releasing his hold on Dettlaff’s hand, he fell to the paper and shuffled backwards, letting out an apologetic keen as he did so.

“Right. I think I know what your issue is, little bat.” Dettlaff sounded patient as he gathered up his drawing and moved it to the side along with the quill Geralt had been so intent on destroying. He then retrieved a slightly older looking quill and waved it in front of him.

Geralt’s ears pointed towards it and his nose twitched as he let out an excited little chirp.

Dettlaff shot him a knowing look which he totally missed, as engrossed as he was by the new quill. Geralt had pretty much given up trying to temper the instincts at this point—the damage was already done, dignity be damned!

Taking the quill by the feathery end, Dettlaff dragged the pointed tip across the surface of the desk, making a long and light scratchy noise. Geralt felt his little bat body mold itself to the desk as he watched. The quill came back halfway, then moved away to the left, then right, closer then further. Geralt followed its every move until finally it came close enough and he pounced on it.

He landed just shy of the quill as Dettlaff quickly pulled it away, and Geralt puffed up again, letting out an indignant shriek.

“You gotta be quicker than that,” the vampire chided him, amusement very clear in his voice as he fought back a chuckle.

Geralt screeched up at him and flailed his little wings in annoyance, but the hunt was on!

The vampire lowered the quill again, and Geralt held nothing back.

He chased it all over the desk, pouncing, flailing his wings, screeching and letting out little chirps of success as he held it in his claws, only to let out a hiss as Dettlaff wriggled it away. Geralt pushed his little bat body to its limit, enjoying the exertion he’d been missing out on the past week being trapped in it. The pent up energy he’d been storing started whittling away as his muscles began to burn and his wings ached, until finally, he lay panting with the beat up quill clutched in his jaws and claws.

Dettlaff smiled warmly down at him and Geralt felt the vampire softly stroke his back and brush against his patagium making him shiver. Geralt closed his eyes and let out an exhausted little trill.

“Feel better?” The finger rubbed at the poofy fur around his neck and Geralt released the quill from his jaws and stretched into the touch, chittering happily.

“Good, now that you have that out of your system for the moment, can I go back to drawing?”

Geralt let out a high pitched squeak and shifted himself so that he could stand. His body felt sluggish and shaky, now that he’d tired himself out, but he managed to move himself away from Dettlaff’s workspace. He wasn’t ready to go back to the box-nest yet so he settled for curling up near the edge of the desk against Dettlaffs chest so that he could watch while he worked. He was slowly beginning to come to terms with his situation, and even started to enjoy their companionship. Not to mention the fact that the vampire had done so much to care for him in this vulnerable form and without judgement. It made his respect for the vampire increase tenfold. Especially after _that_ little display…He _really_ hoped he wouldn’t tell Regis!

Dettlaff smiled down at him and scratched at the white fur on his head before turning his attention back to his project. He pulled the sheet of parchment down once again, and grabbed the quill Geralt had been set on attacking earlier. Geralt paid no mind now as he watched the vampire work on his masterpiece, his hand shifting this way or that, and the quill making that infernal noise. As Geralt’s tired mind lost focus, all the noise moved into the background. Eventually, he let out a tired trill and closed his eyes and fell peacefully back into that nap that he had been so rudely awakened from.

_Dettlaff_

When the soft high pitched purring started, he looked down. Geralt had curled in on himself, hiding his face beneath the patagium of one wing. The tiny white bat was just a little ball of fluff, situated against his chest, and in that moment he felt incredibly protective of the little bat—just as he would with any other member of his family, his warren.

He always did his best to care for his family members, and with Geralt he felt the same. Whether that be bringing him food, playing with him or building him a nest, he would do it. Really he would do almost anything as the witcher was entirely vulnerable in his ridiculously small bat form. Why the magic chose that form for the witcher was anyone’s guess, but it must have been incredibly humbling for the independent and powerful man.

Smiling, he gently stroked the soft fluff of the little bats mane again, eliciting a higher purr from it, and turned back to his masterpiece. Regis sat against a tree, a book in his hand, and Dettlaff honed in on the older vampires shoulder. There, he started drawing an outline, first of a small body, then of a wing and a fluffy mane and head with big ears—he started filling in all the little details and adding lines for shading—a little white bat formed then. Forever immortalized in one of many heartfelt pieces of art he planned on creating for Regis when he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come as I feel inspired and need breaks from other things :) hope you enjoyed! Please leave comments if you do!


End file.
